


Fries and Sympathy

by Everbright



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, cheer-up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everbright/pseuds/Everbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very probably they ought to add mansplaining to death and taxes. It's certainly lasted after the apocalypse was canceled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fries and Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> For my buddy who was having a bad day and needed something to smile about.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Raleigh jerks up from where he was bent over the kitchen counter sorting out grocery totes, twisting head first towards Mako's office. He looks back at his hands buried in the bags, and towards the office again, and then untangles himself and pads to the closed door at the end of cramped apartment. It was better than suffering in a hotel room's opulence or efficiency while they were in Brussels talking to the EU, but UN funding didn't stretch to a spacious flat in refugee filled Europe. That it had some stretch at all was a paean to Hercules Hansen and Dr. Caitlin Lightcap's combined political prowess... and their willingness to throw Mako and Raleigh to the press as a blood offering.

It worked, but the Embassy Staff Brat in Raleigh's soul still shriveled whenever he was the one drinking the champagne at an event, instead of serving it.

Raleigh knocked gently on the door. "Mako, is everything okay?" It wasn't that Mako couldn't be loud, or that she was always controlled, but yelling in frustration was really more Dr. Lightcap's thing.

"Everything is fine."

Raleigh raises his eyebrows at the door. "Can I come in?"

"That... is also fine." When he opens the door Mako's paperwork is spread out over the entirety of the low table wedged in under the window, but Mako is ignoring it, laying flat out on the rug with one arm over her eyes. Raleigh sits tailor style by her side and looks out across the rooftops.

"Should I ask?"

"Not now. Maybe later." Mako raises her arm a little bit and pokes his side gently. "Just people who can't do math arguing with an engineer." With Mako's numbers that means. The numbers Mako breathes like air and speaks like a native language.

"Well, I was heading out to the green market. Want anything in particular for dinner tonight? I hadn't decided yet, I was just going to see what was new this week."

"Un."

She's looking at him, so Raleigh thinks it's a step in the right direction. "Or you could come with? See if the pommes frites guy is there today?"

Mako rolls her head back and forth pensively, then lifts it a little bit to look at the beautiful blue sky outside. "We have to find him first then, before you buy enough to weigh down our arms." She does a crunch and smoothly rises to her feet, offering Raleigh a hand up.

"Sure." Raleigh looks up at her framed in the light. He's got to be the luckiest man in Brussels today. He made Mako Mori smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a beta for this, so if anything's busted feel free to hit me up on DW about it.


End file.
